The present invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly, to a hydraulic brake device capable of implementing a braking force of a vehicle.
A brake device refers to a safety device used for decelerating or stopping a vehicle or maintaining a parking state. Recently, an electromechanical brake (EMB) has been developed to replace existing mechanical brakes.
However, the EMB which does not use brake fluid cannot mechanically perform emergency braking, and requires strict reliability verification. Thus, a hydraulic brake-by-wire system such as an e-booster with a hydraulic brake system is applied.
Since the conventional hydraulic brake-by-wire system separately includes a master cylinder and a pedal simulator for implementing a pedal force, the volume of the device and the number of parts used in the system are inevitably increased to raise the cost thereof. Furthermore, since a plurality of valves is applied, operation noise is increased. In addition, the configuration and control of the system are complex, and power is consumed to operate the valves. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problems.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1622148 registered on May 12, 2016 and entitled “Electronic brake system”.